Mon Amour Por Elle
by Zamarita
Summary: -Cómo pudiste hacerlo Carlisle! Le has arrebatado su vida… -No es cierto Edward… siempre la he amado, y ella estaba a punto de morir… CxE
1. Prologo

____

Este es mi primer fic asi que por favor sean amables pero sinceros...la historia se basa en el amor de Carlisle por Esme...Espero que les guste.

**

* * *

****Mon amour pour elle**

**Prologo. **

**POV Carlisle**

Me alegra tener a Edward conmigo… He vivido mucho tiempo en soledad y el ahora es mi compañero, aunque se parece más a un hijo malcriado…

-Carlisle, puedo leer tu mente, o ¿se te olvida?- _Nota personal. Debo tener más cuidado con lo que pienso cuando estoy cerca de él._

Hoy nos mudamos de nuevo, al no beber sangre de humanos podemos convivir con ellos, pero no por mucho tiempo pues notarían que no envejecemos. Esta vez nos dirigimos a Toulouse, están en invierno, así que no tendremos muchos problemas. Trabajaré como siempre en el hospital del pueblo.

Llegamos a las 9 de la noche y me sorprendió mucho una bella mujer que caminaba sola a unas cuadras de la plazoleta…pero no porque fuera sola a esta hora, lo que me sorprendió fue su olor… pasé eso por alto pues llegaríamos pronto a la que sería nuestra casa sólo por unos meses.

La casa de dos plantas era de un color blanco, la puerta de madera de pino le daba un aspecto moderno; al entrar la puerta hizo un poco de ruido, signo de no ser usada hace bastante tiempo, lo primero que se veía eran dos escaleras en forma de caracol que llevaban al segundo piso, a la izquierda se encontraban el comedor y la cocina, a la derecha la sala principal, arriba había 3 habitaciones, una para Edward, otra para mi y otra sería mi estudio. Edward fue el primero en elegir su habitación dejando la alcoba más amplia para mi, si que me conocía este chico. Al día siguiente empezaría a trabajar, esta noche la dedicaría a organizar un poco la casa.

* * *

_Aquí esta el prologo, se que es corto pero pronto estare subiendo el primer cap. Dejen Reviews!! :)_

_Besos_

_Zama!_


	2. Primer día en el consultorio

_Bueno antes de empezar, quería decirles que este fic va dedicado a dos personitas muy especiales, que me han ayudado mucho, ANA y ELO las quiero montones, gracias por aportar sus ideas, aclarar las mías y corregir mis errores :3_

_Primer cap. Espero que les guste_

* * *

**Primer día en el consultorio **

**POV Carlisle.**

Edward se encontraba en la sala principal tocando "claro de luna" en su piano, mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme para mi primer día de trabajo en el Hospital Joseph Ducuing. El hospital, según lo que me había enterado, era de momento el mejor del pueblo y el más grande, lo que hizo que me entusiasmara por trabajar allí. En realidad no trabajaba por la fama, pero al ser un hospital reconocido, habrían muchos más casos que atender día a día.

Deje que mi mente vagara unos breves momentos recordando la imagen de aquella chica, era pequeña y delgada, pero, aún así, de facciones menos pronunciadas, más redondeadas que la de los demás, había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo color caramelo que recordaba la ingenuidad de la época de las películas de cine mundo.

Para cuando mire el reloj, ya estaba sobre el tiempo, baje rápidamente las escaleras y diciendo un suave "adiós" a Edward.

Llegue al hospital a tiempo para encontrarme con mi nueva secretaria, ella al verme quedo atónita, espere a que reaccionara y me saludo un tanto alterada.

-Buenos días, usted debe ser el Doctor Cullen, mi nombre es Elizabeth Riposte.-dijo ella con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-Buenos días Elizabeth, veo que el director ya la puso al tanto.-dije con mi tono más amable provocando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así es Doctor Cullen, esperábamos su llegada. Para mi será un verdadero honor ser su secretaria.- Me empezaba a agradar esta chica, era graciosa, solo espero que no termine lanzándose encima de mí como las demás.

La mañana pasó rápido y sin ningún inconveniente, mientras Elizabeth y yo organizábamos mi consultorio y me ponía al tanto de las personas que me tocaría atender. Esta vez tendría que ser médico general y médico de urgencias, algo excelente pues la falta de sueño hacía de las noches una eterna pesadilla, y si ocurría alguna emergencia, yo podría ayudar sin ningún problema.

Después del almuerzo atendí a una señora de edad que tuvo un accidente bajando las escaleras de su casa y se disloco la cadera. Al terminar con ella, me dirigía nuevamente a mi consultorio, pero me tope con el exquisito aroma de la misma mujer que caminaba sola la anterior noche, pero esta vez casi no lo pude resistir, es extraño tener que correr a esconderme por el olor de una señorita después de pasar casi 300 años sin tener la sensación de deseo por beber sangre humana.

Entonces recordé que cuando vivía con Aro, Marco y Cayo, ellos mencionaron algo acerca de la tua cantante, diciendo que cada vampiro solía tener al menos una en su existencia y no podría resistirse al aroma que emanaba el humano para el vampiro. Pero esto no podía ser. Yo no bebía sangre de humanos así que no tendría problema alguno.

Salí de mi escondite sintiéndome estúpido por mi reacción, pero en el instante que salí su aroma me golpeo fuerte haciendo que casi perdiera el control y me lanzara sobre ella.

Para mi desgracia y mala suerte, ella me miraba intrigada desde las sillas que se hallaban frente a mi consultorio; deseaba con toda mi alma que esa mujer no fuera mi próxima paciente, y de ser así, le ruego a Dios que se apiade de tal ser y no dejara que el deseo sobrepasara mi autocontrol.

Entre a mi consultorio esquivando la mirada de esa dama, y me dirigí hacía Elizabeth.

-Hola Elizabeth, a que hora es mi siguiente consulta.

-Buenas tardes Doctor, su siguiente consulta será en media hora.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Doctor se ve algo alterado, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

- La verdad es que no Elizabeth, me he sentido un poco mareado, y la cabeza me está matando- no sabía porque decía eso, lo único que tenía claro en este momento era que necesitaba ir de caza ahora mismo.

* * *

_Sip lo se, tampoco es muy largo, pero espero mejorar. Dejen reviewus :)_

_Besos_

_Zama!!_


	3. Conociéndola

_Bueno antes de empezar, quería decirles que este fic va dedicado a dos personitas muy especiales, que me han ayudado mucho, ANA y ELO las quiero montones, gracias por aportar sus ideas, aclarar las mías y corregir mis errores :3_

_Gracias a David Andres jejeje...me siento rara diciendote asi...entonces Jasperin gracias por ayudarme con este cap...sin tu ayuda a lo mejor aun estaria dudando...Te quiero_

_Segundo cap. Espero que les guste_

* * *

Conociéndola

POV Carlisle

-Elizabeth, por favor excúsame con el paciente, pero no puedo atenderlo, no en este estado.

-Esta bien Doctor, lo mejor es que no regrese hasta que se sienta mejor…o hasta mañana.

-Gracias Elizabeth- dije y salí lo más rápido que pude a paso humano.

Cuando me encontraba cerca de la plazoleta lo sentí de nuevo, sentí su dulce olor y tuve miedo de continuar porque no podría confiar en que en estos momentos mi autocontrol fuera muy fuerte, pero cuando la vi, sentada en una banca debajo de un árbol frondoso, el viento movía sus cabellos compasadamente, se veía tan frágil, y una tibia lagrima recorría su mejilla, sostenía en sus manos una rosa roja que acababa de comprar a un joven, de vez en cuando la unía a sus labios. Lloraba, lloraba en silencio, y su llanto me dolía, me dolía como nunca me dolió nada.

Quería consolarla, preguntarle la causa de su llanto. Me acerque lentamente aun temiendo que el monstruo ganara la batalla. La escuche suspirar y temiendo por su reacción dije lentamente.

-Una Señorita no debe llorar- dio un pequeño salto por la impresión que le causaba estar acompañada, no me había notado al llegar.

-Creo que existe un problema conmigo, al parecer no soy tal Señorita de la cual usted habla Señor- su voz me había dejado impactado, que voz tan hermosa, la reflejaba en todo a ella. Pero dejo de hablar muy pronto para mi gusto y me prometí hacerla hablar un poco más.

-No lo creo Señorita, pero si ese es el modo en el que usted se ve a sí misma no puedo cambiarlo. Y lo lamento no quise molestarla, pero me duele verla llorar.- por más que sonara increíble le fui totalmente sincero con ella- ¿Podría sentarme?

-Esta en todo su derecho de sentarse, es un lugar libre- escuchar esas frías palabras de sus tiernos labios me hirió más de lo que pensaba- y por lo de mi tristeza, no se preocupe, en mi es normal, tal vez usted ha escuchado hablar de la banca del llanto hermoso, heme aquí.

-No lo he escuchado, pero no puedo solamente no preocuparme- de nuevo sincero que me hace esta mujer- si no es muy molesto puedo preguntar cuál es la causa del llanto de tan bella mujer- la sentí tensarse y me arrepentí de lo que había dicho- Disculpe, no era mi intención molestarla.

-Disculpas aceptadas, pero por favor quiero estar sola.

-Esta bien Señorita, pero podría usted mirarme y sonreír, así me podré ir tranquilo- mala decisión, aun prefería quedarme a sentir los latidos pausados de su corazón.

Después de un momento me miró, sus ojos eran profundos y demostraban una enorme tristeza, estaba destrozada. Cuando al fin sonrió me quede congelado, que sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera. Le devolví la sonrisa, pero la mía tenía un rastro de tristeza.

Me levanté muy a mi pesar y empecé a caminar alejándome de ella. Ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos cuando una mano tibia cogió de mi brazo. Me gire para encontrarme con su rostro hermoso y unos ojos un tanto más alegres.

-Gracias…- musitó con su voz de sirena y antes de que pudiera contestarle corrió alejándose de mí pero dejando en mis manos su rosa.

Llegué a casa con el recuerdo de esa hermosa mujer, y su rosa en mi mano derecha. Edward había estado tocando, pero al entrar en la casa se paró en frente mió.

-Han llamado del hospital, estaban preocupados, no sabía que responderles Carlisle… ¿Qué os pasa?- le miré con ojos sorprendidos, pero no podía mas que hacer eso, mi mente vagaba por los recuerdos de aquella Señorita- Carlisle ¿Quién es esa mujer?

-¿Cómo?- De nuevo había olvidado que podía leer mi mente- Lo siento Edward, esa mujer es…es…-No sabía su nombre, había olvidado por completo preguntárselo.

-Carlisle responde, ¡¿QUIÉN ES ESA MUJER?!- Edward sonaba preocupado, preocupado por mi.

-Edward esa mujer no se como se llama pero menciono que ella era la banca del llanto hermoso, o algo por el estilo- estaba nervioso, que Edward me gritara me sacaba de lugar.

-Carlisle te has enamorado de una mujer que no sabes como se llama, y ¡Claro que me preocupo por ti! Nunca te había visto tan…tan…tan perdido.

Espera Edward qué fue lo primero que dijiste.

-Que te has enamorado de esa mujer.

-No Edward, eso no sería posible, la he visto solo tres veces, de las cuales solo una me ha dirigido palabra- no podía creer lo que decía Edward, un vampiro enamorado de un humano.

-Vamos Carlisle, tú eres el que menciona a cada rato que aun tenemos alma, ¿o lo empiezas a dudar?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-¡Claro que no Edward!, no lo estoy dudando, pero tengo ya 300 años en esta existencia, y que yo recuerde no ha pasado algo por el estilo.

-Es cierto lo que dices Carlisle, pero si tenemos alma, eso aun es posible…

-No lo sé, no creo estar enamorado de esa mujer, puede ser que solo me sienta intrigado por su olor.

-Entonces averígualo la próxima vez que la veas.

-Está bien.

No termina de convencerme que un vampiro se pueda enamorar de una humana, pero gran parte de mi decía que no era del todo un error, aun lo consideraba posible…muy posible.

* * *

_Aquí esta! Ta-Dan, que les parecio? Informo que el proximo cap sera algo cortito, pronto lo estare subiendo. Dejen reviewus :)_

_Besos_

_Zama!!_


	4. En mi soledad

_Bueno antes de empezar, quería decirles que este fic va dedicado a dos personitas muy especiales, que me han ayudado mucho, ANA y ELO las quiero montones, gracias por aportar sus ideas, aclarar las mías y corregir mis errores :3_

_Gracias Angie por acosarme, si tu no lo haces hoy no estaría subiendo el cap. 3, Gracias Naty p. por robar mi cuaderno y por que se que aunque no seas fiel a la Meyer, eres fiel a mis locas ideas, Gracias de nuevo a ti Elo por corregirme!! si tienes todo el derecho a matarme, ¡soy una conchuda!_

_Tercer cap. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**En mi soledad **

**POV Carlisle**

Hace cuatro horas intento concentrarme en el documento que tengo frente a mí, pero siendo sincero, no lograba ni entender el primer párrafo…que frustración. La imagen esa mujer rondaba en mi mente y no dejaba lugar a nada más. Decidí que lo mejor era salir un rato.

-Edward no logro concentrarme, saldré un momento. Nos vemos luego.

Nuestra casa quedaba a las afueras del pueblo, como todas las demás, rodeada por un bosque que daba paso a una montaña. Creo que la cima sería un buen lugar para despejarme.

Aunque estemos en invierno y las noches de Toulouse son extremadamente frías, algunas estrellas se alcanzan a divisar a través de las espesas nubes.

Demoré dos horas en llegar a la cima de la montaña. En esta se hallaba un claro, algo sombrío para mi gusto pero podía divisar perfectamente el cielo nublado, me recosté en la hierba, conté cuantas estrellas pude hasta que el sol se abrió paso.

Decidí que era hora de volver a casa. Comencé a correr sintiendo el viento cortante en mi piel, sentía la libertad fluir por mi cuerpo, no pensaba en nada, solo quería correr, correr lo más rápido que pudiera. Cuando al fin llegué los recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza, si hubiera sido humano estaría desmayado o probablemente necesitaría ir a un sanatorio mental.

Luego de unos momentos de estar shockeado por tantos recuerdos, entre en la casa. Llamé a Edward, al parecer no se encontraba en la casa, debe andar de caza… pero ha tenido unas ideas muy liberales y que elija cazar humanos… De todos modos la decisión es de él, y yo estaré aquí siempre por si decide regresar.

Me acerqué a su piano, cómo me encantaría escucharlo tocar ahora mismo, toco algunas teclas, pero en vez de una melodía hermosa recibo sonidos desafinados. Definitivamente mis deseos en este momento no son estar solo y menos pensar en ella…_Ah!_... suelto un grito al aire, después de todo, ¿Quién me podría escuchar?

Tengo que pensar muchas cosas, pero no quiero hacerlo…_bah! ¿A quien quieres engañar Carlisle?_... Tendré que hacerlo en algún momento y prefiero que en ese momento no se encuentre Edward conmigo.

Subo a la habitación de el, colocó un disco…_Él me sabrá perdonar_… Me recuesto en el sofá mientras recuerdos de ella me invadían.

-Hola Carlisle- La voz de Edward me sorprendió, ¿Enserio estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta de cuando entró? - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Gracias por preguntar Edward, pero no lo sé.

-Lamento haberte interrumpido. ¿Deseas hablar de ella?- _La verdad si, pero temo lo que pienses. Ante todo tú eres como mi hermano…o mi hijo_.- Sabes que no te diré nada que no quieras escuchar.

Sonreí un poco más para mí mismo, que para el- No sé por donde comenzar.

-Qué te parece si comienzas explicándome eso de _la banca del llanto hermoso_.

-No tengo idea de que se trata, solo sé que la conocen con ese "sobrenombre"

-Que extraño, tal vez logre averiguar algo sobre ella mientras te encuentras trabajando y…

-No Edward- Lo frené levantando mi mano izquierda en señal de parar- no debo meterme en su vida, ella es una mujer especial y me ha cautivado, no lo puedo negar, pero no significa que la quiera y mucho menos que me valla a involucrar con ella.

-A veces hace falta el amor de una mujer al lado- me enfurecieron las últimas palabra, bien sabía que eran verdad pero, ¡quien se creía para decírmelo! ¡El tampoco tiene a una mujer a su lado! No aguanté por mucho tiempo mirándolo y tuve que salir al hospital.

**POV Edward**

Me había dejado hablando solo, me las iba a pagar.

Aún no llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos pero consideraba a Carlisle parte de mi familia, por eso me preocupa lo que le pasa, esta mujer a logrado hacerlo enloquecer. La imagen que tenía de Carlisle era de un hombre serio, pensante, digno de admirar, pero llega esta dama y lo vuelve un ocho. Tendré que averiguar más sobre ella.

Salí de la casa para dirigirme al pueblo y encontrar respuestas.

Pronto me encontraba en un bar, me acerqué al cantinero.

-Buenos días joven, que desea.

-No mucho en realidad, podría hacerme un favor- puso cara de asco, que poco descortés, además sus pensamientos… _¿Qué es lo que quiere este chico? Ya me canse de esperar_… Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y a esto respondió con un pensamiento que casi hace que suelte una carcajada… _¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora también es un lector de mentes?!_

-Mire Señor, lo que en realidad deseo es que me cuente un poco acerca de la banca del llanto hermoso.

-Oh! Es eso- rió un poco- Verás niño, _ella_ es…

* * *

_Qué tal quedo? ¿Que le dira el cantinero a Edward sobre ella?_

_Me encantaría que opinaran acerca de lo que quieran...mmm por cierto ¿Elizabeth debe ser una acosadora o no? jejeje. Dejen reviews :)_

_Besos_

_Zama!!_


	5. La banca del llanto hermoso

_Bueno antes de empezar, quería decirles que este fic va dedicado a dos personitas muy especiales, que me han ayudado mucho, ANA y ELO las quiero montones, gracias por aportar sus ideas, aclarar las mías y corregir mis errores :3_

_En esta ocación quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han leido este fic y que esperan su continuación...Gracias por sus lindos Rvs!! Me han encantado...y respondiendo a algunos_

_Sip, creo que este será en parte un UA (universo alterno)...Y a pedido de otros...jijiji...En cuanto a Elizabeth, ya lo veran._

_Cuarto cap. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**La banca del llanto hermoso**

**POV Carlisle**

Hoy fue un día muy animado en el hospital, la mayoría de las personas sonreía amablemente, yo por el contrario, no lograba sonreír, y cuando lo lograba parecía una mueca de dolor, o simplemente una sonrisa triste, la causa…Ella, aun no la veía y dudaba volverla a ver.

Intente concentrarme en mi trabajo, las cirugías que lograba realizar, las hacía por inercia, no tenía la cabeza en el hospital, y no la quería tener. Me deprimía aun más el hecho de que todos fueran felices y yo no pueda serlo.

Ahora me encuentro en mi escritorio con los ojos cerrados y dejo que su recuerdo me invada totalmente. Ella era pura, hermosa, por más que buscara algún defecto, nunca se lo encontraría…

_¿Qué estas haciendo Carlisle?_... Debería estar preocupado, Edward debe estar furioso conmigo, y yo estoy aquí feliz pensando en una mujer que no volvería a ver jamás. _Tengo que disculparme con el en cuanto lo vea._

La saqué de mi cabeza y traté de concentrarme de nuevo en el documento que había dejado ayer. Pero otra vez sucede lo mismo, sólo recordaba su rostro y una opresión fuerte apareció pronto en mi pecho. Me sentía como un niño al que le quitan su juguete favorito. _¿Qué me hizo esta mujer?_

-Doctor…- Elizabeth interrumpió mis pensamientos susurrando dulcemente- Lo están esperando.

-¿Eh?...Disculpa Elizabeth, creí que ya había terminado por hoy.

-Si, así es Doctor, pero no es por trabajo que lo buscan…Su hermano se encuentra afuera.

-Oh, déjalo pasar por favor- Perfecto, yo lo dejo hablando solo y el es quien me busca.

Edward entró en la habitación agradeciéndole y dándole una sonrisa torcida a Elizabeth, quien se sonrojo fuertemente. Le pedí el favor a mi secretaria que nos dejara solos y que al salir cerrara la puerta. Al hacerlo la habitación se inundo en un incomodo silencio, que no fui capaz de romper hasta pasados 3 minutos.

-Edward, yo…-_lo siento_…No soy de los mejores en demostrar lo que siento, por eso me disculpe mentalmente.

Como lo esperaba me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero me sorprendió que después apareciera una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

-No te preocupes Carlisle, aunque suene algo extraño en mi…te entiendo…y pues, creo que el que debe disculparse soy yo

-¿Qué? A ver Edward, no logro entenderlo, soy yo el que te deja hablando solo y tu me pides disculpas ¿Puedo saber la razón?

-Claro que si, pero me gustaría verte relajado primero. ¿Te gustaría ir de caza?

-Si, la verdad la sed esta haciendo de las suyas, el trabajo se vuelve realmente pesado en estas condiciones.

Ya nos estábamos riendo para cuando llegamos junto a Elizabeth, estar con Edward me hacía sentir más cómodo, en familia.

-Elizabeth debo irme ahora, no dudes en llamarme si tienen alguna emergencia…Nos veremos luego.

-Está bien Doctor- se despidió ella con una tímida y triste sonrisa. Edward rió por lo bajo y me miró a modo de disculpa.

La curiosidad me venció en cuanto salimos del hospital.

-Edward, ¿qué fue lo que paso allá adentro?

-Nada interesante Carlisle- _Edward…no sería justo que no compartieras aquello conmigo, estamos hablando de mi secretaria_. Ante mi pensamiento Edward no pudo soportar más y soltó una carcajada, yo lo miraba a la espera de una respuesta- Este…eh…pues digamos que Elizabeth pensaba…jajaja…Elizabeth estaba pensando en como decirte que te iba a extrañar cada segundo- literalmente quedé con mi boca abierta, no podía creer que la secretaria que consideraba que no sería atrevida pensara eso. Tenía entendido que aunque para los humanos fuéramos terriblemente atrayentes, algo en su inconsciente les decía que no se acercaran a nosotros. Pero entonces, ¿donde esta el sentido común de las secretarias que he tenido?

Edward disfrutaba a costa mía, y ambos reíamos, así llegamos al bosque en donde cada uno corrió por su alimento. Pase corriendo al menos 10 minutos, hasta que sentí un dulce aroma. Era un siervo, definitivamente era un siervo desafortunado que esta tarde sería mi alimento.

Luego de terminar me encontré con Edward en el mismo lugar en el que nos habíamos separamos. Los dos teníamos de nuevo ese color dorado en los ojos. Y aunque el creyera que ya lo había olvidado, no sería tan fácil.

-Bien Edward, ahora explícame, ¿Por qué me pediste disculpas?

Se puso tenso, agacho la mirada, y la sonrisa que antes traía se borró.

-Eh…Carlisle se que dijiste que no lo hiciera, pero te juro que en ningún momento le hablé, es más no la vi.

-Oh no Edward, ¿Por qué lo has hecho ¿por qué ahora que lograba olvidarla?

-Sabes de sobra que lo que dices no es cierto- dijo mirándome serio- y sabes que más que enojo sientes curiosidad por saber lo que averigüé.

Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis puños fuertemente a mis costados.

-Mira Edward, sé que quieres contármelo todo, pero…no sé si de verdad sea lo correcto. No me contenta saber que me desobedeciste. Pero es cierto, siento curiosidad, solo…ten cuidado con lo que me dices. Y ante todo, no prestes atención a mis pensamientos.

-Está bien, ahora, no es que halla logrado averiguar mucho, al menos no su nombre, que en realidad nadie sabe a ciencia cierta como se llama. Verás, en cuanto te fuiste, supe que tenía que averiguar algo, así que me dirigí al pueblo. Allí encontré un bar, en el que el cantinero muy amablemente me contó la historia de la banca del llanto hermoso.

_Ella llegó a Toulouse hace 3 años, era una joven hermosa llena de vida. Después de unos cuantos días todos los hombres se habían enamorado de ella, pero uno en especial, le mandaba una rosa roja cada tarde sin falta alguna. El nombre es Mathew Diamond. _

_Después de 6 meses, ella aceptó casarse con el. Eran una hermosa pareja, el no dejó la costumbre de mandarle rosas cada tarde, y los domingos recorrían juntos la plazoleta. Para el, ella solía ser su "cariño"._

_Pero las cosas cambiaron después del primer año._

_El dejó de mandarle rosas y ya no salían juntos._

_Al parecer fue un golpe que ella no pudo soportar. _

_Desde hace un año y medio se sienta cada tarde en aquella banca debajo de un frondoso árbol a llorar en un silencio amargo. Al principio todo el mundo se preocupó mucho por ella, pero al ver que nunca emitía palabra alguna decidimos dejarla sola._

_No sin antes ser recordada en todos los corazones de aquellos que la vimos sonreír alguna vez._

_Se convirtió en una adorable pero triste historia para cada persona en este pueblo. Desde entonces es llamada así "La banca del llanto hermoso"._

Era una historia realmente triste y Edward citaba las mismas palabras de aquel caninero. No podía creer cuanto daño mi hizo escuchar que era casada. Ahora hasta la mínima esperanza se había esfumado…

* * *

_De nuevo ¿que tal quedó?...;)_

_Me encantaría que opinaran acerca de lo que quieran y Dejen reviews :)_

_Besos_

_Zama!!_


	6. Llegaste a mí

_Bueno antes de empezar, quería decirles que este fic va dedicado a dos personitas muy especiales, que me han ayudado mucho, ANA y ELO las quiero montones, gracias por aportar sus ideas, aclarar las mías y corregir mis errores :3_

_Gracias _FrogizZ94_ por ser fiel lectora de este fic ;)_

_Perdonen por la demora, he estado algo ocupadita pero aquí esta el cap. 5, que por cierto es un poco cortito...Deberían castiigarme por eso jijiji...miento no lo hagan!..._

_Quinto cap. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Llegaste a mi**

**POV Carlisle**

-Carlisle, espero que realmente no te moleste que averiguara todo aquello.

-No te preocupes Edward...

-Te noto algo alterado Carlisle, ¿Enserio te encuentras bien?

-La verdad no mucho...me gustaría verla...hablarle- mire a Edward y este a su ves me veía con una sonrisa que decía "te lo dije"- Edward no es lo que crees...

-Esta bien Carlisle, no pienso juzgarte, pero por favor búscala antes de que te arrepientas...

Era increíble que Edward razonara mejor que yo en este momento. Después de que mi "hermano" me dijera esto salí corriendo por ella.

La buscaría primero en la plaza, donde suele sentarse. Pero, y sí no esta allí, ¿Dónde puede estar?

El pueblo no era muy grande. Lo recorrí en 10 minutos, aunque tratándose de ella, era mucho tiempo. Llegue al lugar en que esperaba encontrarla, y para mi sorpresa y mi agrado allí estaba, llorando de nuevo en silencio. Me acerqué cautelosamente y esta vez esperé a que ella se enterara de mi presencia.

No tardo más de 1 minuto en saber que alguien la vigilaba y se giró a verme preocupada por quien podría ser, yo en cambio le sonreí amablemente.

-Buenos días Señor, es un placer volver a verlo- dijo mientras me sonreía. Supe que tenía la boca abierta pues ella si rió tiernamente. La cerré rápidamente pero su saludo me dejo sorprendido. Todo esperaba menos que aquella dulce mujer me saludara tan efusivamente- Ahem… Querría sentarse y hablar conmigo unos minutos por favor- me tenía embobado e impactado, qué me diría esta hermosa mujer.

-El placer es mió Señorita- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado. Los latidos de su corazón me tenían al borde de la locura pero sabía que nunca le haría daño.

-Disculpe si solo pasaba por aquí, pero usted me inspira confianza, más de la que me ha inspirado mi esposo. Y para ser un pueblo tan pequeño a usted nunca se le ve entrometido en asuntos que no son suyos, al igual que su hermano. Permítame decirle que son una familia hermosa- Ho! Estaba encantado con su voz. Y más que nunca con sus palabras. ¿Por qué diría tan hermosa mujer que un hombre desconocido inspira más confianza que el suyo propio? Por ahora no lo sabía pero lo averiguaría.

-Es un honor que usted tan hermosa señorita diga eso de mi familia. Pero disculpe que esta vez si me entrometa. Usted es importante para el pueblo, pero lo es más para mí. No soporto verla llorar cada tarde. Se que no tengo derecho suficiente para saber el motivo de su llanto pero… ¿Podría usted hacerme el honor de conocerla, y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas?

Ahora más que nunca lo tenía claro, con volverla a ver bastó para saber que Edward tenía razón. Nunca había sentido esto. Mi viejo y muerto corazón de pronto se sentía vivo de nuevo. Y es que su aroma me había cautivado, pero lo había hecho más su belleza, su sonrisa, su mirada y su voz. Estaba realmente enamorado de esta mujer, y aunque fuera un egoísta y anclado a la eternidad, haría que durante su vida esta mujer me amara.

Como respuesta a mi pregunta asintió una sola vez, limpió sus lágrimas y me entrego de nuevo su flor. Empiezo a creer que lo hará en cada ocasión que pueda, pero no puedo ilusionarme. Se levantó de la banca dándome la espalda, habló bajo pero yo podía escucharla perfectamente.

-Mi nombre es Esme…Creo que su nombre es Carlisle ¿Verdad?

-Esme… Que hermoso nombre- ¡Oh Oh, he dicho eso en voz alta!- Emm…si, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, para servirle.

-Gracias Carlisle. Disculpe pero he de irme ya- ¿tan pronto?- Le parece si mañana nos vemos aquí a las 2 de la tarde.

-Señorita a esa hora todo el mundo descansa…

-Lo se, por eso lo digo Carlisle. Y hábleme por mi nombre. Pero por favor no cuente a nadie esto.

-Es una promesa Se…Esme.

-Muchas gracias, hasta pronto.

Se fue corriendo, de nuevo, en dirección opuesta a mi casa.

Esperé a que desapareciera para llevar la rosa a mis labios y recordar su nombre con dulzura.

Esme…Esme…Así llegué a mi casa, pero en la puerta varias preguntas me dejaron claramente sin aliento… ¿Qué es lo que quiere Esme de mi? ¿Por qué tan de repente confía en mí? ¿Siente lo mismo que yo para hacerlo?...Era un No definitivo para esta última, pero las demás debería hacérselas. 

_¿Qué tal quedó?...;)_

_Proximo capítulo POV Esme!!_

_Me encantaría que opinaran acerca de lo que quieran y Dejen reviews :)_

_Besos_

_Zama!!_


	7. Un sueño eterno

_Si, lo se, otra vez me he demorado perdoneeeeen...pero he estado falta de inspiración y enferma, es verdad que este cap. ya lo tenía listo pero no lo quería poner hasta convencerme que realmente era bueno. Este es un cap. importante en la historia, para los que me preguntaron por el esposo de Esme, pues aquí lo veran...Este cap. se los dedico a todos ustedes...ah! por cierto, ando buscando a fans de Ed, Emm y Jazz que se quieran unir a un futuro club, dejen r&r y yo les respondere._

_Sexto cap. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Un sueño eterno**

**POV Esme**

Carlisle había logrado arrancar suspiros de mi alma, como nunca lo llegaría a hacer Mathew; Mathew el hombre del que me creí enamorada, pero que el mismo se encargo de arañar cada pedazo de mi corazón que logró romper.

El no era lo que yo esperaba, siempre solía ser tan caballeroso, pero aquella tarde en la que me había golpeado destruyó todo lo que juntos comenzamos…El dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso e insoportable, porque luego de la primera vez, siguió golpeándome constantemente.

Desde entonces jure no volver a hablar, al menos no con aquellas personas que me conocían.

Nunca comente lo que el me hacía a alguien más que a mi diario. Aun recuerdo que lo compre después de que me hiciera daño la segunda vez; en el, solo existían palabras de dolor y lágrimas de sangre.

Pero ahora que el viajaba constantemente esas páginas no habían sido tocadas últimamente, y esperaba que siguiera así, sabía que mi cuerpo no aguantaría otra golpiza como las que el me daba…

Por otro lado, se encontraba la parte feliz de mi historia, aquel hombre misterioso que llegó a mi haciendo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente con una sola mirada, pero el no podía ser mío y yo tendría que olvidarme de lo que sentía por el lo más pronto posible; porque hacía el sentí un amor a primera vista, un amor que no se puede ignorar. Y de nuevo mi vida se convertía en soledad.

Cada noche desde que descubrí que Carlisle podría hacerme feliz como nunca lo había sido, pero que no podría tener, llore, y llore porque sabía que quería que el se enamorase de mí, pero no podía hacerlo pues tarde o temprano Mathew regresaría y si se enteraba que me había enamorado de alguien más me mataría, pero primero lo mataría a el para hacerme sufrir. Tenía que admitir que no quería que nada malo le pasara a Carlisle por mi culpa.

Había pedido a Carlisle que nos viéramos mañana a las dos de la tarde y la espera se estaba haciendo eterna. Me estaba comiendo la ansiedad por volver a ver su cara perfecta, sus hermosos ojos dorados o ¿eran negros? Bueno en realidad ese detalle poco importaba cuando podías mirarlo.

Me encontraba en mi alcoba cuando escuche que la puerta principal de mi casa se habría. Estaba realmente asustada, _no podía ser el, había dicho que no quería volver a verme dentro de un año, no podía estar realmente aquí, no tan temprano, no que ahora podía soñar_. Empecé a sollozar débilmente sabiendo lo que me esperaba a continuación.

Era inevitable el estaba devuelta y no demorarían en llegar los golpes. Pero para mi sorpresa el Mathew del que me enamoré estaba de vuelta.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? Vamos Cariño…Se que hemos pasado momentos difíciles últimamente, pero nada que no se pueda superar- Mathew se encontraba enfrente mío limpiando delicadamente las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro y yo estaba atónita, ¿Dónde estaba el Mathew que me pegaba y me lanzaba contra las paredes sin piedad alguna? - ¿Qué dices bebé…Aun me amas?

Me miraba con sus atrayentes ojos negros; había aprendido a odiar a Mathew en mis últimos años, pero este no era ese Mathew, era el Mathew que yo había aprendido a amar en aquel entonces, y a el, a mi antiguo amor, no le podría negar nada. Pero tampoco se la dejaría tan fácil, iba averiguar que se traía con ese nuevo cambio, tiene que existir un motivo aparte de querer recuperar mi amor.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí _Mathew_?- escupí su nombre como si fuera una horrenda grosería.

- ¿Ya no te alegra verme? Solo quiero saber si aun me amas, y si así es, quiero que empecemos de nuevo… ¿Qué dices bebé?

- ¡QUÉ NO! ¡YO YA NO TE AMO MÁS MATHEW!

- No puedo creerlo, cambio solo por ti y me tratas así. Pues bien, tú lo pediste.

Me levantó del suelo agarrando fuertemente mi mano, y me arrojo a la cama.

- ¿N-no habías cambiado?

- Preciosa tú me sacas de quicio, lastimosamente te he extrañado demasiado y quiero hacerte mía una vez más.

- No te atrevas a tocarme… yo no quiero que me hagas tuya y no puedes obligarme.

- Oh! Preciosa, ¿tan poco me conoces? Claro que si puedo obligarte y lo haré…

Era una ilusa al creer que había cambiado. Empezó a golpearme, yo ya no podía hablar y era un intento en vano defenderme, el era mucho más fuerte. Se quito sus ropas y me arrebató las mías. Me hizo suya una vez más y yo no pude detenerlo.

Al día siguiente cogí mi cuaderno y me fui temprano de la casa. No me gustaba estar allí si el estaba cerca y menos después de lo que había pasado anoche.

Llegue a los linderos del bosque y descubrí un camino. Nada me pasaría si camino un poco. Empecé a caminar por el espeso bosque. El frío acompañaba mi eterna tristeza. Ahora estaba de nuevo sola, no podría encontrarme con Carlisle si quería protegerlo.

Tibias lágrimas comenzaron a acariciar mis mejillas. Pronto estuve llorando tan fuerte que no pude seguir caminando. Me derrumbe junto al tronco de un frondoso árbol. Podía sentir la áspera corteza de este en mi espalda adolorida.

Estaba temblando demasiado como para poder escribir algo. Deje a un lado mi diario y me cubrí con ambas manos la cara.

Me faltaba aire, sabía que necesitaba encontrarlo, pero no tenía motivo ni fuerzas para intentar respirar mejor. El tiempo fue ganando y mis pulmones no pudieron soportar más. Un sueño eterno me cubría con su velo.

* * *

_¿Qué tal quedó?...;)_

_Gracias por sus lindos r&r, me encantais!_

_Me encantaría que opinaran acerca de lo que quieran y Dejen reviews :)_

_Besos_

_Zama!!_


	8. Una bella sonrisa

_Ey chicas he vuelto!!! me encanta que les apasione mi historia, y ademas ay nuevas lectoras, Bienvenidas chicas!! Ah este cap va para mi queridisima Sase, espero que te guste. Bueno no me demoro más y hay les va_

_Septimo cap._

* * *

**Una Bella Sonrisa**

**POV Carlisle**

La casa se sentía vacía, incluso con la presencia de Edward allí, no sabía si era por lo alejado que era mi estudio o si Edward se había marchado, en realidad estaba concentrado en los historiales de mis pacientes. Hacía varios minutos que tuve una extraña sensación, un presentimiento, algo malo había ocurrido, creía que aquellas sensaciones solo se sentían al ser humano, pero al parecer no estaba en lo correcto. Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido logró distraerme totalmente, tal vez un trago me ayude a despejarme. Busqué una botella de mis mejores licores, llene una copa y me senté en mi escritorio.

Por lo general una copa me relajaba totalmente y siempre volvía a mis oficios, pero esta vez parecía ser la excepción, algo malo había ocurrido, algo realmente malo. Cerré los ojos durante unos minutos, que magnifico sería recuperar el sueño y poder dormir un instante, pero se que ni siendo humano lo hubiera logrado. Aquella preocupación estaba incrementándose. Tal vez algo le ocurrió a Edward, algo que quiera contarme.

Subí las escaleras hasta el último piso, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Edward me detuve, ¿y si algo le había ocurrido a Esme, si algo le ocurrió a aquel ángel que ha sido enviada desde el mismo cielo para alegrar mi día solo con una sonrisa?, con suerte solo serían preocupaciones tontas. No fue necesario llamar a la puerta, Edward ya la había abierto y me ofrecía pasar.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Carlisle?

- Ammm…Algo preocupado en verdad Edward

- ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

- No lo sé, tengo un presentimiento estúpido de que algo malo pasa, y pues creí que se trataba de ti, ¿Algo te ha ocurrido?

- Yo me encuentro perfectamente bien, estaría mejor si no fuera un asqueroso monstruo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?- Sus palabras fueron realmente duras, y me hirieron más profundo de lo que el se imagina. Edward no quería vivir así, no quería vivir en este mundo, y por mi culpa se encontraba aquí – Lo lamento Carlisle, no quise lastimarte, eres un gran amigo y consejero.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes, pero creo que iré a correr un rato, ¿Me acompañas?

- No Carlisle, Gracias por la oferta, pero quisiera leer un rato.

- Esta bien Edward nos veremos más tarde.

- Adiós Carlisle.

Cerré la puerta de su habitación mientras salía de allí, baje las escaleras a un paso realmente lento, inclusive para un humano. Si no ocurría nada con Edward, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Tal vez correr m despeje la mente, no iría demasiado lejos, así que podría correr por los bosques del pueblo.

Era un paisaje realmente hermoso, correr entre los pinos, y el olor que expedían, esta era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ser vampiro, los sentidos desarrollados. Los colores son más intensos y los olores más penetrantes y magníficos, me encantaba el contraste que daba aquel verde de los altos pinos junto al suelo, café por aquellas ramas que caen al suelo.

Estaba totalmente solo, no se escuchaba ningún animal cerca, preferían mantenerse alejados de mi presencia. Había llegado a la cima de una montaña cuando lo sentí, sentí ese aroma que me trastornaba cada noche, ¿Qué hacía ella en el bosque?

Ese pequeño detalle me alegró el día, podría hablar con ella y dejar mis preocupaciones a un lado. Estaba decidido a ir a buscarla, seguiría su rastro, aunque el rastrear no era una de mis virtudes. Perdí su olor en varias ocasiones, pero después de más de doce intentos llegue a un claro donde su olor se intensifico muchísimo más.

Ella estaba aquí en algún lugar, pero no la veía. – Esme – Dije su nombre lo bastante alto como para que escuchara si estaba en algún lugar cercano, y espere a su respuesta, pero no pasó nada – Esme, soy yo Carlisle – Valla pero que si eres tonto Carlisle, debe estar preguntándose como la encontraste, solo espero no asustarla – Esme por favor responde – Esta bien, puedo estar colérico, pero algo malo pasa, ¿por qué no responde?

La busque varios minutos hasta que la vi allí tirada – ESME! ESME POR FAVOR! – Salí corriendo hasta donde se encontraba, no podía creer en el estado que estaba, su bella cara estaba golpeada, sus hermosos ojos, ahora cerrados, estaban rojos por el llanto, su boca estaba reventada y tenía un poco de sangre, sus brazos estaban llenos de morados – Oh! Mi querida Esme, ¡¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te lastimo?!

Su estado era deplorable, me dedique a escuchar su corazón para saber si estaba bien, pero estaba peor de lo que imagine, apenas latía, y lo hacía sin fuerzas.

Haría lo posible para salvarla, por que aquella mujer me ha vuelto loco, porque esta mujer me enamoro, no permitiré que su luz se apague, porque sin ella muero yo.

La cargue con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla más, fue cuando me di cuenta que a su lado había un cuaderno, lo recogí del suelo pero no me atreví a mirarlo, no sin su permiso.

Después de tenerla segura en mis brazos, corrí lo más rápido que pude para poder llegar a casa y curarla.

- ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD AYUDAME POR FAVOR! – Empecé a gritar inmediatamente llegue a la casa, necesitaba ayuda, y Edward sabía un poco de medicina.

- ¿QUÉ OCURRE CARLISLE? – Sabía que llegara gritando no era parte de buena educación, y entendía el mal genio de Edward, pero se calmo cuando la vio en mis brazos – Rayos Carlisle, ¿Qué pasó? Déjame ayudarte

- La encontré tirada en el bosque, estaba así, inconciente. Debo examinarla Edward

- Te ayudare, colócala en el sofá, no es el mejor lugar pero estará cómoda por ahora. Traeré tu maletín

- Gracias Edward.

La recosté con sumo cuidado, no quería que se despertara, cuando llegó Edward con mi maletín saque lo necesario para curarla.

Limpie sus heridas, estaba mucho peor de lo que había visto en el claro, tenía marcas por todo el cuerpo, su cuello era el más maltratado, me preocupaba que esto era lo que hiciera su esposo, y si así era merecía morir. Quien que tenga un poco de respeto y caballerosidad, dañaría a tan bella flor.

Sane sus heridas y cubrí las cortadas. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que despertara.

Se veía hermosa descansando ahora que se recuperaba, esperaba que Morfeo me la devolviera pronto. Y es que si se ha de comparar la belleza de Atenea, Hera y Afrodita, esta mujer recostada en un simple sofá las supera en creces, o por lo menos para mi era así.

Los días avanzaron y mi querida Esme aun descansaba en brazos de Morfeo, mi nuevo pasatiempo era verla con sus ojos cerrados y escuchar el rítmico latir de su corazón, en ocasiones Edward me acompañaba tocando el piano, otras simplemente estábamos a solas, ella y yo. Y quisiera que así fuera por siempre, porque ahora estaba más que seguro que la amaba, y que no permitiría que la dañaran de nuevo.

Después de dos semanas durmiendo, mi bella flor abrió sus ojos, se veía un poco desorientada y algo mareada. Me arrodille a su lado y aparte un mechón de su pelo de su hermosa cara.

- Hola Bella Durmiente, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¡Carlisle! ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? – Se veia tan linda cuando estaba confundida.

- Estas en mi casa, te traje porque te encontré en el bosque lastimada. ¿Recuerdas que pasó?

- Si Carlisle, pero no quiero hablar de ello, ¿Hace cuanto estoy aquí?

- Hace bastante tiempo Esme.

- Oh! Carlisle de verdad que eres un hombre maravilloso, Gracias por curarme, ¿como puedo pagarte todo esto?

- Solo regálame una sonrisa y permíteme ser tu amigo

- Gracias.

Charlamos un tiempo más y cada tanto me regalaba hermosas sonrisas. Los poetas celebran el contorno perfecto de su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos, la sonrisa de su boca, y la pureza de su alma.

* * *

_¿Qué tal quedó?...;)_

_Gracias por sus lindos r&r, me encantais!_

_Me encantaría que opinaran acerca de lo que quieran y Dejen reviews :)_

_Besos_

_Zama!!_


	9. Disculpas Nota de la autora

_Hola mis queridos lectores, han pasado dos largos años desde la última vez que publique un cap de esta historia…y de verdad me siento mal…sus r&r son hermosos, cuando me llega alguna notificación de esta historia simplemente no puedo soportarlo…por eso estoy aquí nuevamente haciendo presencia y para informarles que mi deseo es continuar con esta historia…_

_Espero que todos puedan disculparme y sigan leyendo…_

_Los quiero muchísimo!_

_Besos_

_Zama!  
_


	10. No Puede Ser

_Hola mis queridos lectores. Se que me deben odiar con todas sus fuerza y se que a muchos los perdí y ya no continuaran leyendo esta historia. Sin embargo, aquí estoy nuevamente invitándolos a leerme. Gracias __**PELUSA-WRITER **_ _porque mis fuerzas crecen al saber que al menos tu continuaras con esta historia._

_Aquí les dejo_

**Capítulo 8.**

**No es cierto**

**POV Esme**

Carlisle había sido muy amable al llevarme a su casa, el y su hermano Edward eran realmente sorprendentes, además de ser realmente hermosos. Edward es un hermoso joven aunque su carácter fuerte me sorprendió algunas veces.

Carlisle me había obligado a prometerle que iría al médico tan pronto me fuera de su casa, ya había pasado tres semanas allí mientras estaba inconsciente y unas cuantas horas después de que me había levantado, y me avergonzaba estar allí tanto tiempo así que decidí irme prometiéndole eso a Carlisle.

Pero primero tendría que ir a mi _"casa"_ para arreglarme, no quería entrar allí, no quería volver jamás a ese lugar, así que buscaría en donde quedarme esta y las demás noches por el resto de mi vida.

Estaba ya a dos cuadras del horrible lugar en donde me maltrataron tanto, me había ido caminando sola, aunque él me hubiera rogado por acompañarme yo no lo podía aceptar. Era una mujer casada y la sociedad solía malinterpretar cualquier cosa, no quería dañar su buena reputación y mucho menos ganarme un problema más con el estúpido de Mathew.

Se supone que el amor no es así, se supone que no te deben hacer sufrir, que debes ser feliz al lado del hombre que amas, entonces por qué me tocaba sufrir tanto a mí, por qué simplemente Mathew no puede ser un verdadero hombre y hacerme amarlo y sentirme amada.

Era horrible tener que pensar en eso cada día de mi vida. Fui increíblemente estúpida al creer que el de verdad me amaba y que sería el hombre de mis sueños, mientras que la realidad, aunque fuera muy triste, era que para él yo era un simple juguete sexual. ¿Dónde se supone que aprendes a tratar a una mujer así? Esto no era justo conmigo.

Me limpie la lágrima que caía sutilmente por mi mejilla. Quería prometerme que esa sería la última lágrima, pero sabía que no era cierto, que esta no sería la última vez que lloraría por ese idiota. Suspire mientras habría la puerta de mi tortura, _ojala no estuviera en casa._

- ¿Ho…la…?- pregunté con mi voz quebrada por el miedo a recibir respuesta, pero en lugar de eso solo halle silencio, un silencio aterrador, la casa se encontraba totalmente vacía y las cosas estaban tiradas por todos lados. Mathew había regresado a buscarme y al no encontrarme se desquitó con la casa.

Esto no es justo, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Me dirigí a mi cuarto alzando todo lo que me encontraba en mi camino, abrí la puerta y para mi desgracia el también me había buscado allí, mi cama estaba totalmente desecha, la mesa de noche estaba tirada en el suelo, otra lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, como alguien puede ser tan estúpidamente maniático y controlador.

Sabía que tenía que huir lo más pronto posible, antes de que el regresara y terminara de matarme. Sin embargo, no tenía idea alguna de donde ir, este es un pueblo muy pequeño por lo que si me quedo en un hostal los rumores correrían rápidamente y el sabría donde me podría encontrar. _No tenía a donde ir, _había perdido a todos mis amigos cuando decidí callar, y esto simplemente me tenía desconsolada. Como puede ser posible que alguien te maltrate de la manera en que el lo hace y solo yo tenga que cargar con este inmenso dolor, un dolor que llevo cargando conmigo desde hace 2 años, y que en este tiempo solo alguien ha logrado mermarlo. Y era justamente a él al que quería acudir en este momento, contarle mis temores y que me abrazara diciéndome que nadie nunca más me haría daño. Pero yo tampoco quería que alguien lo dañara a él, y lo primero que haría Mathew si se enteraba que mi corazón tenía un nuevo dueño sería matarlo, hecho que tenía que evitar a cualquier costo. Me encontraba sola, totalmente sola. Mi habitación destruida solo hacía que mi corazón se acongojara más, tenía que huir de allí, huir de él.

Me encontraba sentada en el borde de mi cama pensando en todo esto que me atormentaba, cuando se me ocurrió la idea más maravillosa del mundo. Nadie se podría enterar de la verdad, ni siquiera mi amado Carlisle, pero él y yo saldríamos ganando al final de todo.

Me levanté enérgicamente y corrí en busca de una maleta, la puse sobre la cama y comencé a recoger toda mi ropa empacándola toscamente, después me regañaría por esto, pero ahora esto era urgente. Necesitaba encontrar a Lucy Miller, la mujer más chismosa de todo el pueblo y hacer que ella creyera que me iría de allí por el dolor que me había causado amar a Mathew, no me importaría tener que contarle toda la verdad sobre ese asqueroso, si con esto lograba que ella regara el chisme de mi partida. Cosa que no haría en realidad, iría a casa de Carlisle y le pediría posada por unos días. A él tendría que contarle todo con pelos y detalles, para que entendiera el motivo de mi "partida". Sin embargo mi verdadera misión era enamorarlo, hacer que sus ojos solo se fijen en mi.

Estaba casi saltando de emoción cuando lo sentí, corrí directo al baño y devolví completamente la deliciosa comida que había preparado él para mí. Inmediatamente recordé las palabras de mi madre, _Esme, dame un nieto lo más rápido que puedas querida, tu sabes cuan grande es mi deseo de ser abuela. _No, ese no podía ser el motivo de mis mareos. No era justo que ahora que pensaba ser feliz, esto me estuviera pasando.

Necesitaba salir de dudas, y para eso debía correr e ir al médico.

_Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy! Espero que les guste._

_Ya saben que estaré esperando sus R&R que son los que me dan fuerzas para seguir!_

_Besos_

_Zama!_


	11. Decisiones

_Hola a todos! Saben estoy muy emocionada porque de verdad voy a terminar esta historia, solo espero que todos ustedes que me leen sigan a mi lado para leerla._

_Quiero agradecerles a todos su apoyo, para mí significa muchísimo, gracias por poner mi historia entre sus story alerts, no saben como me emociono con cada mensaje que me llega porque alguno de ustedes continua aquí esperando por más._

_Y pues algo tarde pero aquí va otro más, espero que lo disfruten _**:D**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

**Decisiones**

**POV Esme**

En cuanto pude estuve en el hospital, esperando ser atendida. Estaba nerviosa mis manos sudaban constantemente y no podía dejar de mover mis piernas. Sabía que era muy posible encontrarme con Carlisle aquí pero no podía aplazar más esto, ya tenía una excusa pensada por si me encontraba con él, le había prometido venir al médico para que revisaran mis heridas, no estaba aquí por ese motivo, pero eso sería lo que le diría a él si lo encontraba.

Salió una joven de ojos verdes quien anteriormente me había preguntado mi nombre, no me preocupe por saludarla si quiera, me encontraba extremadamente nerviosa.

-Señorita, el Doctor la espera- había llegado el momento, tenía nauseas pero estas no eran por mi posible embarazo. Asentí lentamente mientras me encaminada al consultorio con la joven siguiéndome los pasos.

-Muy Buenos días Señora Esme, que la trae por aquí- Nerviosa me dispuse a contarle mis dudas.

**POV Carlisle**

Después de que Esme se fue, me alisté para ir al consultorio, hoy no tenía muchas citas, pero podría pasarme por la sala de urgencias y ayudar un poco, además podría estar pendiente de Esme y su visita al médico, sabía que no tenía nada grave, pero no sobraba la visita al hospital, donde la podrían examinar bien. Elizabeth había organizado mis citas para hoy dejándome una hora de descanso, la cual no necesitaba por mi condición, pero ella no debería enterarse de eso.

Me pase toda la mañana atendiendo consultas simples, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en Esme, en su sonrisa y en su tierna mirada. Termine mi consulta con Martina, una adorable abuela con un estado de salud increíble, sin embargo no era malo ir a una revisión de rutina, lo realmente malo es que ella se tomaba el papel de abuela muy enserio.

-Oh Doctor, es que aun no puedo creer que un hombre tan guapo no halla encontrado una buena mujer con la cual compartir el resto de tu vida- Creo que esta era la cuarta vez que me decía lo mismo.

-Señora Martina, mi trabajo es muy exigente y no tengo tiempo para el amor, sin embargo, si usted puede guardarme un secreto quisiera confesarle algo.

-Claro Doctor, puede confiar en esta anciana que lo único que desea es que todos sean tan felices como yo lo fui con mi amado Antonio.

-Creo que me he enamorado de una hermosa mujer, sin embargo nuestro amor es imposible- Ella me miro con una tristeza tan inmensa que me llego al alma, esa mujer había sufrido por amor.

-Permíteme decirte que si es verdadero el amor que sientes por ella, ningún obstáculo te permitirá alejarte de ella- La mire fijamente y supe que si no luchaba por ella mi eternidad seria un infierno. Con este pensamiento deje que Martina se marchara, pero ahora con la decisión flotando a mi alrededor, decidí buscar a Esme.

**POV ESME**

Tenía los resultados, el doctor me había revisado y tan pronto como lo supo me felicito, cuando salí del consultorio las enfermeras y la secretaria me abrazaron compartiendo conmigo la felicidad de ser madre, y a pesar de que esta noticia tiraba a la basura todos los planes que tenía para estar junto al hombre que robo mi corazón, yo no me sentía triste. Desde que era una pequeña niña que jugaba con muñecas había deseado ser madre. Mathew había tirado mis sueños a la basura cuando comenzó a maltratarme, pensé que nunca podría cumplir mi sueño, sin embargo ahora estaba en embarazo y haría lo posible por hacer feliz a mi pequeño bebé.

Sabía que me tocaría enfrentarlo sola, porque no pensaba arriesgarme a contarle a mi "esposo" solo por temor a que el pudiera lastimarnos. Ya tenía bien claro que aquel hombre que me juro amor eterno en el altar no era más que un pobre hombre que no sabía valorar la vida, pero algún día tendría que pagar por ello.

Salí del hospital con una sonrisa y dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida con mi bebe, pero no podía imaginar lo que encontraría al llegar a mi casa.

* * *

_Eso es todo por esta ocasión, si lo sé los he dejado en un punto crítico, pero prometo que el próximo capítulo será muy interesante._

_Los dejó con una sonrisa malévola brillando en mi rostro. Espero con ansias sus r&r._

_Besos_

_Zama!_


End file.
